The Gentleman And Fairytale
by ojou-chan
Summary: ia adalah seorang gentleman, layaknya para pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dan pangeran membutuhkan seorang putri, untuk hidup bahagia selama sisa umurnya. Benar kan?


The Gentleman and Fairytale

.

Summary : ia adalah seorang gentleman, layaknya para pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dan pangeran membutuhkan seorang putri, untuk hidup bahagia selama sisa umurnya. Benar kan?

.

Disclaimer : no. I'm not tite kubo.

Warnings : short fic, OOC, typos. I was wrote & uploaded this via mobile phone, sorry for the unconvenience. Make it simple, DLDR

* * *

Pintu bergeser menutup dari luar, meninggalkan Ishida Uryuu yang berusaha menenangkan diri. Menarik nafas dalam, ia menyandarkan diri di dinding. Mencoba mencari objek untuk dipandang, apa saja, asal bukan gadis yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memaki Urahara dalam hati, ia masih ingat senyum nakal yang tersungging di bibir tuan rumah ini, ketika berhasil membuatnya menunggui gadis ini. "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Ini antar shinigami." Tambah pria bertopi garis-garis sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri, er, berdua. Di kamar ini.

Tapi kertas pelapis dinding dan pintu, terlalu usang dan jadi tak menarik ketika objek ini ada dalam jangkauan pandangan Sang Quincy. Menyerah pada dirinya sendiri, mengutuk kelemahannya, akhirnya kedua mata Uryuu jatuh pada sosok terbungkus selimut di depannya. Gadis itu tidur dengan tenang setelah Tessai-san menutup luka-lukanya dengan kidou. Nafasnya ringan dan teratur, dan meski alisnya agak bertaut, ia tahu gadis itu bukannya tidak nyenyak. Ah, bukannya Uryuu memperhatikan setiap ia tertidur, tapi... Ishida muda itu memang tahu. Titik.

Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia mengumpat pelan musuh bebuyutannya. "Ini semua gara-gara Kurosaki." Biasanya, shinigami pengganti itu yang ada di posisinya saat ini. Namun, karena sejak beberapa hari terakhir ia menghilang, untuk berlatih bersama para vizard, Uryuu harus bertahan duduk diam di sini menunggui sleeping beauty ini siuman.

* * *

Pasca kemunculan arrancar yang pertama di Karakura, kota ini seolah jadi tempat wisata untuk para hollow dan menos. Seperti saat ini, mereka datang dalam jumlah banyak, dan tim Hitsugaya-taichou pun bertempur dengan penuh semangat di udara. Sementara Ishida Uryuu gagah memijak tanah dengan kuda-kuda khas Quincy, menembakkan panah-panah dan melindungi Chad dan Inoue yang belum pulih dari luka akibat pertarungan terakhir. Ketika sebuah tekanan roh besar tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, tiga sahabat itu terlambat menyadari ancaman yang mengintai mereka.

Seorang Arrancar berwajah pucat.

Lengannya terulur untuk menarik Inoue yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Chad dan Ishida kontan berbalik untuk melancarkan serangan guna melindungi temannya. Namun, dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu, tangan sang Espada terjebak gelombang es. Rukia melompat dari udara, mendarat di sebelah Inoue tepat ketika dinding es itu mulai retak. Menyambar bahu gadis itu, ia berusaha bershunpo secepat yang ia bisa dengan beban nyaris satu setengah kali berat tubuhnya. Rukia tepat menghilang ketika cero membelah partikel es dan menembus udara, menuju ke arah mereka berdiri.

Matsumoto dan Ikkaku berteriak. Ishida dan Chad terbelalak. Hitsugaya bergerak cepat menghalau cero kedua, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Sementara putri Kuchiki mendarat dengan jarak aman dari area pertempuran naga es, tak sanggup lagi membopong Inoue karena luka di bahunya. Rupanya, cero itu meleset ketika ia bershunpo, tapi ternyata sempat juga mengoyak sisi tubuhnya. "Kuchiki-san!" Jerit Inoue ketika teman shinigaminya ambruk ke tanah.

* * *

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Rukia memang keras kepala.

"Tetap saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ishida pun tak kalah keras kepalanya. Tetap bersikap gentleman, seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." Ujarnya sembari membukakan pintu Urahara Shoten.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Rukia mendesah kalah, ia melangkah keluar melewati pemuda berkacamata itu. Ditemani Ishida tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana pun, quincy muda itulah yang menungguinya ketika tak sadarkan diri tadi. Ialah yang Rukia lihat pertama kali saat siuman.

'Ternyata, begitu bangun dan tidak melihat warna terang dan alis berkerut itu menyenangkan juga.' Pikir Rukia seraya melirik Uryuu Ishida yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. "Hei, Ishida."

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hingga siuman."

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum simpul, "Tidak masalah."

Mungkin tersenyum itu menular? Karena Rukia juga melakukannya sekarang. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, katakan saja."

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana shinigami mengartikan loyalitas. Tetapi gadis ini memang punya harga diri yang tinggi, Uryuu tahu itu. Ia baru saja hendak memberikan wejangan tentang betapa mutualisme dan saling membantu dalam persahabatan adalah wajar tanpa digolongkan sebagai hutang budi, ketika pikiran itu hinggap di kepalanya. Menghentikan langkah, ia berpaling pada gadis di sisinya. "Maukah kau berhenti melompat ke bibir maut demi menyelamatkan orang lain?"

Rukia menaikkan alis mendengar permintaan tak terduga dari teman sekelasnya ini. "Ishida," sepasang violetnya menatap lekat-lekat, "bisakah kau?"

Kali ini giliran Ishida yang heran.

"Maksudku," sambung Rukia cepat, "bisakah kau berdiri diam saat aku dalam bahaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Sang Quincy tanpa berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah meminta hal aneh seperti itu." Tandas shinigami mungil, tertawa kecil sambil menyiku lawan bicaranya. Uryuu Ishida menghela nafas, satu poin untuk Rukia Kuchiki.

Melihatnya terkikik, tapi bukan kikikan yang biasa dipamerkannya di sekolah, tak pelak membuat remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum juga, yang ia sembunyikan lewat gerakan membetulkan letak kacatamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sejak tadi.

Apa jadinya, bila Rukia Kuchiki tidak lagi menyelamatkan orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang? Bagaimana jika ia tidak lagi bertarung untuk sesuatu yang diyakininya benar, meski melanggar norma? Bila ia akhirnya memilih untuk berteriak minta tolong dari atas menara gading daripada mempertahankan harga dirinya?

Ishida muda tidak bisa membayangkannya. Karena beginilah memang seharusnya seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Perempuan yang memiliki harga diri dan kebanggan begitu tinggi atas apa yang diyakininya. Yang berani, cerdas, dan tangguh. Yang anggun, tetapi juga bisa menjelma menjadi gadis kasar.

"Tak bisakah kau meminta sesuatu yang lebih normal?" Suara dalam di sisi Uryuu membuyarkan lamunannya.

'Sejak awal, kita memang bukan remaja normal.' Keluhnya dalam hati. "Hmm... Mungkin, menemaniku makan malam?"

"Nah!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Kalau itu, dengan senang hati."

* * *

Kedai ramen pinggir jalan yang mereka datangi penuh sesak. Tidak heran, ini adalah kedai yang menjual ramen terenak di Karakura. Jadi, dengan sabar mereka menunggu di salah satu meja hingga pesanan mereka datang.

"Kuchiki-san belum pernah makan di sini?" Sebenarnya Ishida tak perlu bertanya, dari pancaran ekspresi penasaran di wajah gadis di hadapannya, pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab.

"Belum." Nah, benar kan? "Ichigo tidak pernah mengajakku makan malam di luar." Melihat perubahan air muka Uryuu, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku, Yuzu memasak makan malam untuk kami. Jadi kami selalu makan malam di rumah."

Pemuda itu hampir mengernyit ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Lalu, apakah kau sering makan di sini?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sekali ketika menemani Inoue-san." Matanya menerawang mengingat peristiwa itu, ketika Orihime Inoue menyeretnya dan Chad untuk makan ramen di sini dan menambahkan pasta kacang merah serta cokelat tabur di atas hidangan mereka.

Mimik traumatis itu rupanya diartikan berbeda oleh Rukia. Dengan mata mengerling usil, ia melemparkan pertanyaan pada Uryuu. "Kau menyukai Inoue?"

"Eh?" Kaget pemuda itu. "Kita semua teman, tentu saja aku menyukainya."

Rukia menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Uryuu. "Maksudku, bukan sebagai teman. Tapi sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Berarti, jawabanku tidak."

"Tapi kau selalu mengantar Inoue-san setiap pulang sekolah." Bisiknya seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Senyum jahilnya kembali mengembang.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan wanita pulang sendirian. Sudah menjadi kewajiban laki-laki untuk melindungi wanita." Tandas Uryuu, gamlang. Seolah itu adalah jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di dunia ini.

"Huft..." Rukia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dikenal sebagai seorang gentleman, jawaban yang meluncur dari mulutnya bagaikan hapalan jawaban ujian, tentu tidak mengagetkan lagi bagi gadis itu. Lain halnya bila kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Ichigo yang sering bersikap tidak peduli, atau Keigo yang selalu cari-cari kesempatan, mungkin Rukia mendengus keras.

"Ya, itu lah kau Ishida. Mr. Gentleman." Melihat kerutan diantara kedua alis pemuda di hadapannya, Rukia melanjutkan. "Kau selalu bersikap sopan, layaknya seorang gentleman. Aku melihatmu seperti pangeran dalam buku-buku dongeng Yuzu." Ia tertawa kecil. Bukan untuk mengejek Ishida, hanya menertawai pilihan katanya yang terdengar menggelikan. "Dan, disana diceritakan, pangeran akan menemukan seorang putri. Menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Putri?"

Rukia mengangguk antusias. "Putri. Gadis yang cantik, feminim dan baik hati. Seperti Inoue."

Kali ini, Uryuu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Antara kesal dan geli mendengar asumsi gadis shinigami ini. Ia harus mencarikan bahan bacaan yang lebih baik dari pada yang diberikan Keluarga Kurosaki. "Ini bukan dongeng, Kuchiki-san. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan seorang putri."

"Lalu gadis seperti apa yang kau cari?"

Oh tidak. Pemuda itu baru sadar kalau ia telah mengumpankan dirinya ke kandang macan. Wanita yang penasaran itu mengerikan.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda." Terselamatkan oleh ramen.

"Ah..." Rukia berbinar melihat ramen yang disuguhkan di meja. Menutup mata, ia menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih." Ia tersenyum manis pada pria paruh baya yang membawakan pesanan mereka

Si pria tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Aku harap kau suka dengan ramen kami." Melihat remaja mungil itu mengangguk antusias, ia berkata, "kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku."

"Selamat makan!"

Uryuu mengamati percakapan hangat kedua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu itu dalam diam, mungkin kalau ia tidak bertanya, ia akan mengira Rukia dan pemilik kedai itu sudah lama saling mengenal.

Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu menoleh padanya. "Kau pemuda yang beruntung." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal karena tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

'Lalu gadis seperti apa yang kau cari?'

'Gadis yang memiliki harga diri dan kebanggan. Yang berani, cerdas, dan tangguh. Seorang ratu, yang menjadikanku seorang raja nantinya.'

* * *

Fin

* * *

A little crush won't kill, eh? :)


End file.
